1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and structure for producing a Z-axis interconnection of printed wiring board elements and, more particularly, to a method and structure of providing a printed wiring board formed of a plurality of elements which are laminated together to form a printed wiring board having Z-axis interconnections.
2. Background of the Invention
Printed wiring boards are conventionally made up of a plurality of individual elements joined together to provide various levels of wiring on the surfaces of the elements and interconnections between the various wiring levels, such interconnection between the various levels often being referred to as Z-axis interconnections. In some conventional techniques for forming such interconnections in the Z-axis, a drilling operation is required after the various elements have been joined together. This requires precise alignment of all of the elements as well as precise drilling of the final structure which creates the possibility of misalignment at least requiring either rework of the board or at most scrapping of the board after it reaches this late assembly stage. Thus, it is desirable to provide elements for forming a printed wiring board and a technique for forming the elements in the printed wiring board which does not require drilling in the final stage but, rather, allows the individual elements to be formed with the components of the Z-axis connection which, when finally joined together, will provide the necessary connection between various layers of metal wiring.